Protecting and Surviving
by Animalover48
Summary: All Peeta wanted to do was make sure that his twelve-year old sister Daisy was safe and happy. But what happens when both Peeta and Daisy are selected to compete in the 74th annual Hunger Games. Will Peeta be able to save his sister? Or will he lose her forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Hunger Games Fanfiction, so I hope you guys like it. Also, if you haven't seen Catching Fire yet, go see it, it's amazing! **

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games doesn't belong to me, Just Daisy. **

**Peeta's POV**

I was woken up by my little sister Daisy's screaming; I guess she had another nightmare about the Hunger Games. I rushed to her room to make sure she was ok. When I got to her room, I find that she is hiding under the covers shivering a little bit.

"Daisy sweetie, wake up its ok." I comforted rubbing her.

"Peeta, is that you?" Daisy asked still frightens.

"Yes, it's me your ok." I answered as she gets out of the bed and hugs me and I hug her back

"No I'm not, I'm scared Peeta. I don't want to go to the reaping." Daisy responded almost crying.

"I know, but you have to, you won't get picked. I promise." I replied hugging her tighter.

"But what if I do?" Daisy questioned really afraid.

"There is no way that's going to happen sweetheart because your 12 and your name is in there once, now listen I want you to go back to sleep." I reassured her.

"But I can't, I'm still terrified." Daisy said hugging me tighter.

"I know, but try ok, just go to your happy place." I comforted getting her back into the bed.

After I get her back into the bed, I look into her hazel blue eyes and rubbed her long blonde hair and smiled at her.

"It's going to be ok; I will make sure that you will get out of the reaping safely ok." I calmed.

"Ok, I trust you." Daisy agreed.

"Good, think about your happy place and go back to sleep, I love you." I said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Daisy replied back going back to sleep.

I tip toed out of her room and closed the door very quietly and walked out. Since I was already wide awake, I decided to get right to work on baking some bread. I quickly brushed my teeth, went down to the kitchen and got started on baking some bread. As I was rolling out the dough, I couldn't help but worry about Daisy; what if I get picked, then who will be there for Daisy?" My mom can't because she cares way more about our bakery then us. Which makes me very angry, how she could care more about our stupid bakery then her own kids! If I do get picked, which I hope doesn't happen; I will make sure that she is there for my precious little sister no matter what. I was jerked out of my thoughts when my mother came in and yelled, "Peeta! Are you baking or just standing there?" Oh joy, not even a good morning, right to the yelling. "

I'm baking mother, sorry I was just thinking." I apologized and went back to rolling.

"Well stop thinking and more baking, I want at least ten breads baked before the reaping." Mom demanded.

"Yes, Mom," I said continuing to roll out the dough.

"Also, when Daisy gets up, tell her to make ten breads too." Mom tells me.

"Why? I think just ten breads is ok for now." I asked.

"No! You don't argue with your mom, you do everything what I say!" Mom yelled.

"Ok, fine." I tried to calm her down.

After she left, I was so angry at her; how could she make a twelve year old girl work! Daisy is just a kid, she deserves to have fun but instead she has to work in a bakery. Fifteen minutes later, Daisy walked in a greeted, "Morning Peeta."

"Morning, did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks for comforting me." She thanked smiling at me.

"Of course, you're my sister; I would do anything to make you feel better." I answered.

"Thanks." She responded.

"Anyway, Mom wants you to make ten breads before the reaping." I told her.

"Ten breads, Why?" she replied surprised.

"I don't know, she just wants you too, don't worry I have to make ten too." I said.

As we were making the bread, I could tell that she was still worried about the reaping and I don't blame her. All I know that she wasn't going to get picked, It's rare for a kid to get picked in their first year, I just hope that I don't get picked, I have way more of a chance of getting picked than Daisy does. My only mission is to make sure Daisy gets back from the reaping safely.

**So what did you guys think, was it good or bad? Review please. I will try to have chapter two up tomorrow. **

**P.S. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

After a good few hours of baking, Daisy and I finally got all twenty of our breads done; all we have to do is pop them in the oven and wait for them to be done. When Mom came in to check in on us, she was surprising pleased that we managed to finish all the breads before the reaping, "Great job on baking, Daisy I laid out an outfit for you to where for the reaping." Daisy nodded and Mom left the kitchen.

"Daisy sweetie, go get ready for the reaping ok." I suggested.

"Do I really have to go?" Daisy protested getting nervous.

"Yes everyone is required to go, I know it stinks, but it's the law." I answered.

"Don't you have to get ready to?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, but I have to watch the breads." I responded.

"Alright," Daisy replied and left.

After Daisy left, I watched over the breads to make sure they bake properly. While I was watching the bread, I couldn't help but worry again about Daisy, she is so scared about going to reaping and I understand that but she really doesn't have anything to worry about. I am more worried about myself getting picked, I can't risk dying because then Daisy won't have anyone, I can't let that happen. I was jerked out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door. I ran to answer it and I was surprised to see who it was. Katniss!

"Hey Katniss, what's up?" I greeted.

"Hey Peeta, I know its reaping day and its last minute but I was wondering, can we do a trade?" She asked.

"I would love to but the breads are still in the oven baking right now." I answered.

"Oh, how much more time do you think they need?" She wondered.

"They usually need about an hour." I responded.

"Oh, ok that's fine we can do it another time." She replied.

"Ok, sorry about that, good luck at the reaping." I said.

"Thanks, you too," She said and left.

That is usually the only reason why Katniss comes over; we sometimes trade bread for a shot squirrel. She is so amazing when it comes to shooting animals with a bow and arrow. I sometimes even wish I could be like her, instead of working in this hot bakery, I could go out and shoot and provide better food for Mom and Daisy. I was jerked out of my thoughts when Mom walked and asked,

"Who was at the door, Peeta?"

"Katniss, she wanted to do a trade." I answered.

"Oh, did you?" Mom responded.

"No, breads are still baking so we are going to do it some other time." I replied.

"Good, now go get ready for the reaping, I laid your outfit out already." Mom commanded

"Ok." I said and went to my room.

I saw that Mom laid out a white collar shirt and dress pants, which is usually the dress code for the guys to where at the reaping. I took a nice hot shower and I decided to wash my hair. While I was taking a shower, I was thinking that whoever gets picked for the games, I hope that have some special talent or skill that they can use to win, and I really want District 12 to have another victor. After my shower, I got into my outfit and combed my blonde hair. I went back out to find Mom with the breads, and doing the dishes.

"Where is Daisy?" I asked.

"Still getting ready, she is doing her hair." Mom answered.

"Ok." I responded.

That's when I heard Daisy calling Mom; I turned around and looked at her. She had on a white button shirt, wore a brown skirt with flowers, and put her hair up in a pony tail.

"Aww, look at you. You look adorable!" I complimented giving her a big smile.

"Thank you." Daisy thanked smiling back.

"Alright guys, it's time to get going." Mom cuts in.

As we were walking towards the reaping area, I looked around to find the sign in area. As I continued walking, I realized that Daisy wasn't with me, I turned back and saw that she was really scared about the sign in. "Shh! Daisy it's ok they're just going to take a little bit of your blood, it doesn't hurt that much, after you sign in, go stand with your age group girls and I will find you after." Daisy nods and goes over to the sign in line after she signed in; I kept an eye on her to make sure she walked over to the right group. After I signed in, I went over to my age group and stood there waiting for this reaping to be over. Ten minutes later, Effie Tricket came announced, "Welcome, Welcome, Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor! Before we begin, we have a special film brought to you all the way from the capitol!" We watch this film every year, it talks about why these games happen and how we have to follow everything the capitol tells us or our district will get destroyed. After the film, Effie said, "Now the time has come to select one courageous young man and woman, for the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games; and this time, we are going to change it up a bit; we are going to start with the guys!" Effie walks over to the bowl of slips with the entire guy's names in there; while she was drawing, I was praying that it won't be me. Effie shows us the slip and walks back to the microphone and reads, "Peeta Mellark!" Oh no! Not me! I can't go this isn't right! I stood there in shock and scared out of my mind. The peacekeepers found me and lead to the stage and while I was walking, I could hear Daisy screaming my name but I didn't dare to look at her, I would start crying and that would make me an easy target. Alright everyone, let's have a big round of applause for District 12's male tribute Peeta Mellark," They all did the three finger salute. "Now for the ladies," Effie walks over to the bowl of the girl's names and digs in. While she was doing that, I was thinking about all my abilities that I could use in the games and more importantly about how my mom has to be there for Daisy. I was jerked out of my thoughts when I saw Effie walking to the microphone with slip; Effie reads, "Daisy Mellark!" When I heard that name my jaw dropped!

**Well here chapter 2! Do you guys like the brother and sister relationship between Peeta and Daisy? Review Please! **


End file.
